


My beautiful boy

by TartufiBianchi



Series: First words, my love. [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark Will Graham, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal calling Will baby for the first time, Kissing, M/M, Post TWOTL, Really? - Freeform, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: This will be a series of ficlets where we will navigate through some of Hannibal's firsts.First time Hannibal calls Will "Baby"- Will needs to think, so he leaves for a few days. Finally he goes back to Hannibal and this happens -





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jhonni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/gifts).



> You inspired this, darling. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and for leaving such nice comments and kudos. They give me life and encourage me to keep writing.

The clock on his night stand read seven forty five. He sighed and turned his head to look at the ceiling again. He had for the last two hours, when the sun was still seeping through the curtains of the bedroom.

Will was not coming back. 

The argument did not even qualify as one. They were living in a cottage. The south of Argentina providing them with the secure anonymity they needed. However, domesticity found its ways to become foreign from time to time. Fear liked getting in the way. Fear mundane existence did not feel. But they were different.  

 _“I don’t know how to deal with this. With myself”_ Will had said just before he left two days prior.  _“I have made my choice but still, I can’t manage to be comfortable inside my own skin”_ Had gone straight to Hannibal’s heart like a sharp spear.

 _“You need time”_ Hannibal had replied. _“Take all of it if you must”_ The impulse of wrapping his arms around him and begging not to be left alone tightened his chest.

Will had left him.

He knew then it would never be the same. The joy of fulfillment will crash hearts once it’s gone. Gone too many times now. 

Ten thirteen.

His body took him downstairs. His mind was elsewhere. The mind palace felt warmer with memories, he had control over that still. A quick meal was necessary. Enjoyment not invited to join him at the table for the first time in many years. 

_The dragon is dead and it was beautiful._

_He was beautiful._

_His remarkable boy._

A sound coming from the kitchen pulled him out of his sleep almost immediately. Hannibal opened his eyes and searched for the red neon numbers.

One thirty, the clock said.

Sitting up he rubbed his lids and waited. Eyes on the door. Ears impatient.

A few moments later the shadowy figure of Will Graham tumbled inside his room.

“Will” He tried, his voice betraying him.

 _Will_. Blood smeared in brushes along his clothes. Hannibal’s heart sank.

“Will?” He left the bed and took a careful step towards him. Will refusing to meet his eyes. 

_Shy boy._

“Sorry to wake you” His voice was hoarse.

Hannibal came to stand next to him. The tip of his toes almost brushing Will’s shoes. 

“Will, are you –?”

“I’m okay”

“Is this– “

“It’s not my blood” He shook his head. ”Not all of it”

“Whose blood is it then?” Hannibal said calmly, trying to find his eyes.

Will obliged and looked at him. Blue swallowed by black pupils. 

“I was attacked… I–” Letting out a nervous laugh he hid his face behind his hand and he rubbed, hard. “I wanted to be” He sighed and lowered his gaze. 

Hannibal waited, then. Expectant. 

“I’m sorry. I needed to think. To burst… I needed to find myself again. I couldn’t do it here” He chanced a quick glance at Hannibal determined to look away only to find that he couldn’t. 

Hannibal’s eyes were soft and kind, yet the intensity with which he was piercing Will’s own was overwhelming and oddly familiar. He seemed relieved. 

 _Enamored_.

“I knew that violent man from last week would be there and I just… went for it” A trembling smile curled up his lips as his body relaxed and leaned instinctively forward. Hannibal extended his arms and cupped his face, and it felt so nice. 

“Will. You are safe. You are home” 

His hands found their way to Hannibal’s chest, waist and back, trapping him. Noses almost brushing, he swallowed Hannibal’s breath and kissed him. Slowly.

“I am” 

Hannibal froze. His heart thumping in his ears until Will’s velvety lips set him in motion again. He caught them gently between his and kissed him. Once. Twice. Three times. Even more. They kept kissing until they felt the need of the other’s eyes. 

“Will” Hannibal puffed sweet and warm into Will’s mouth. 

“Hmm?”

“Is he alive?”

Will grinned.  _Such warmth_

“Oh, baby…” 

“I’m gonna need your help, Hannibal” A quick kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth. “Will you help me?” 

“Yes” 

They held each other. A mess of limbs and kisses. 

“Hannibal”

“Yes?”

“Did you just call me ‘baby’?”

“No” 

Will could feel the smile pressed against his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on Tumblr: [tartufibianchi.tumblr](http://tartufibianchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
